Jealous
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: A music video/ story about Cindy and Riley's shaky relationship featuring the song Jealous by Beyonce. It basically follows the real music video, but I made it into my own. READ AND LISTEN!


**Hey guys! This fanfic is kind of like a music video sorta kinda. I'm gonna be doing a lot of these. Writing stories and situations to music is kinda my strength. Feel free to comment or inbox me suggestions of songs you want me to do. Trust me I wont disappoint lol. So here's how this is gonna work. Get yo computer, phone, ipod or whatever and find the song the story is to. Put in yo earphones and read through it following the music. I'll try fitting the paragraphs and ish to where I feel the music flows. Just bear with it. I put hints in the story so you know where the music falls in place. Sooooo HERE WE GO! DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS! DON'T OWN SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! Enjoy!**

_**Song: Jealous by Beyonce, Album BEYONCE**_

_(Present day) **Intro**_

Flashbacks of their fight half a month ago filled Cindy's head as she laid on the bed: objects thrown, shouting and screaming, Cindy's hand coming across his face and Riley leaving with a suitcase in hand. They haven't seen each other since.

(_Past) _

It was their 3rd year anniversaryand Cindy was sitting at their dinner table all alone, the candle wax and wine bottle at their minimum. It's been 2 hours of sitting here. She couldn't believe he forgot. Cindy swallowed her last sip of wine and threw it at the wall. She blew out the candles right when Riley walked in with guilt plastered on his face. He tried apologizing but Cindy rejected. They yelled and argued. She was tired of being blown off all because he had "work", yeah right. She's had enough. He had to leave.

_**I'm in my penthouse half naked  
I cooked this meal for you naked  
So where the hell you at?  
Just one shot left of this drink, in this glass  
Don't make me break it  
I wish that you were me  
So you could feel this feeling  
I never broke one promise,  
And I know when you're not honest  
Now you got me yelling.  
That's because I'm jealous**_

_(Present day)_

Cindy sat up and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She pulled on her shoes and put on and zipped up her black jacket, pulling up the hoodie over her eyebrows. She just hated how Riley took advantage of her sometimes. He was always living the high life while she was stuck at home. But Lord, she couldn't stand being away from him. She loved him. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she remembered how _she _sometimes took advantage of him.

_**If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous  
If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous**_

**_Sometimes I want to walk in your shoes__  
__Do the type of things that I never ever do__  
__So I take one look in the mirror and I say to myself,__  
__"Baby girl, you can't survive like this."_**

_(Past)_

Cindy was going out with Jazmine tonight. She needed to get over an argument her and Riley had earlier. She made _sure _she was lookin fly tonight! Dress skin tight, short and backless. Yasss! He wanted to keep coming home late and lying? Shooo she was staying out til morning! She was turning up like no other. Later on in the night, she ran into her ex, Dylan. They got a lil _too _comfortable with each other, but did she care? NO! Riley could feel _exactly_ what she was and see what it was like to hurt.

_**Take it one step further  
Freakum dress out my closet  
'Yoncé fillin' out this skirt  
I look damn good I ain't lost it  
And I ain't missed a beat  
Boy you been hanging out the night tonight  
I'm staying out 'til tomorrow  
Dancing on them tables ain't got no cares, no sorrows  
I ran into my ex  
Said what up to his bestest  
Now we reminiscing how we used to flex in Texas  
Don't be jealous  
**_

(Present day)

Cindy grabbed her phone and stormed out of her apartment building. She walked solemnly along the sidewalks of downtown Woodcrest. She didn't know where she was going, nor cared. She just needed to get out of the house and clear her head. But no matter what, she kept thinking of him. She stopped and leant back against a brick building thinking. She looked down at her phone and looked at its wallpaper, a picture of the both of them kissing, both holding a single basketball above their heads like "Love & Basketball." Cindy closed her eyes and crouched down crying. She tugged at her hood painfully.

_**If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous  
If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous**_

_**Sometimes I want to walk in your shoes**__**  
**__**Do the type of things that I never ever do**__**  
**__**So I take one look in the mirror and I say to myself,**__**  
**__**"Baby girl, you can't survive like this."**_  
_**No, no, no.**_

She couldn't believe she thought Riley was cheating on her. She was just being her petty jealous self. She loved him so much that she hated him! When she got mad, she retaliated the hurt _he _caused _her. _She didn't know why! Their love was just that strong. She didn't mean to be so insecure. She just wanted _him!_ She couldn't stand the thought of her life without him in it. That's when she realized she had to get him back.

_**And I hate you for your lies and your covers**__**  
**__**And I hate us for making good love to each other**__**  
**__**And I love making you jealous but don't judge me**__**  
**__**And I know that I'm being hateful but that ain't nothing**__**  
**__**That ain't nothing**__**  
**__**I'm just jealous**__**  
**__**I'm just human**__**  
**__**Don't judge me**_

As if he read her thoughts, Cindy received a text: **I need you back C-Murph! Please...I love you. I can't stand life without you! I love you so much Cindy! I will make all the changes in the world to make you happy. Just please come back to me baby." **Cindy didn't need to read anymore. She stood up and ran, ran and ran. Her hoodie fell back exposing her long blonde hair, flowing in the wind behind her. When she approached the block of his apartment, she saw him running down the street towards her, meeting her halfway. For the last couple of paces, they just walked intensely towards each other. When they reached each other, their eyes stared deeply into the others. They didn't hesitate, they closed the remaining space between them and embraced each other in a sweet and tender kiss.

_**If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous  
If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mine  
Oh I'm jealous**_

**Fade out * Lolz..**

**Sooooo how was it for my first music video/story? Review and tell me what you think! Don't forget if you enjoy this, give me music suggestions. Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
